Quelques textes d'Asgard et des Avengers Tome 2
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne surprendra personne me connaissant un peu ;)
1. Coupe de cheveux

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

**Ceci est le deuxième Tome parce que j'ai jugé raisonnable de m'arrêter à 50 chapitres par recueils. Donc nous sommes repartis avec de nouveaux textes pour de nouvelles Nuit du FOF**

_**THOR RAGNAROK**_

**Affronter des légions d'ennemis effrayait moins Thor que la perspective de se faire couper les cheveux.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Cheveux".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Coupe de cheveux_**

Se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu ressemblant à une décharge galactique, maintenu en laisse par une fichue puce de contrôle électronique qui lui envoyait des décharges suffisamment coriaces pour le mettre K.O lui, le dieu du tonnerre c'était un comble !

En plus, il était attaché sur ce fauteuil, un foutu fauteuil similaire à celui dont Loki n'avait pas jugé bon de le sortir. S'il mettait la main dessus, il risquait de lui faire comprendre qu'entre sa petite vie de courtisan habile et son frère, il aurait mieux fait de le choisir lui. Enfin, au final, il n'était même pas si en colère que cela. Son frère était vivant et c'était une bonne nouvelle en soit, même s'il continuait à l'agacer de plus en plus, surtout à cet instant précis !

S'il l'avait aidé à sortir de là, il ne se retrouverait pas assis sur ce fauteuil à la merci de cet homme totalement fou qui le menaçait de lui couper les cheveux avec cette étrange machine qui ressemblait plus à un appareil de torture qu'à une véritable tondeuse !

Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela devait être un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Pourtant il était bel et bien en train de le menacer et Thor lutta, s'insurgeant contre cet odieux traitement.

Bien que son monde soit, en ce moment, la proie de la déesse de la Mort en personne, il était encore Thor, guerrier d'Asgard et dieu du tonnerre ! Il ne pouvait pas lui couper les cheveux ! Dans son monde c'était un signe de disgrâce que d'avoir les cheveux courts. Ceux qui les portaient ainsi étaient les gens de rang inférieur ou les esclaves et ça, il le refusait ! Il était Thor Odinson et même si son univers était en train de se déliter, il était hors de question que ces rebus fassent de lui un esclave servile et docile, juste bon à combattre dans une arène pour contenter toutes ces pseudos personnes importantes qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur journée.

Non ! Il ne lui couperai pas les cheveux ! Il était prêt à se battre pour les garder longs, il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas, sauf qu'il était totalement immobilisé et qu'il était bel et bien à sa merci. Le jeune homme frémit, il était prêt à tout pour s'éviter une telle humiliation et il en arriva même à perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait lorsqu'il se mit à supplier.

Cependant, cela ne sembla pas arrêter ce fou et quand la première de ses mèches blondes tomba sur le sol devant lui, il comprit que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Asgard était peut-être déjà perdu, ses amis fauchés par la mort… Son père avait rejoint le Walhala et lui était en train de perdre ce qui restait de son identité. Il ne serait plus rien.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une mèche brune rejoignit ses mèches blondes sur le sol… une mèche brune coupée fugacement sur la terre stérile de Svartalfheim, lorsqu'il pensait avoir perdu son frère pour toujours. Un frère dont il avait tressé la mèche dans ses propres cheveux en hommage et pour l'emmener partout avec lui… Sauf qu'au final, ce frère était encore bien en vie … Là, quelque part dehors… Alors, elle n'était plus aussi symbolique, même si cela lui fit mal de la voir balayer d'un coup de pied, comme le dernier lambeau de sa vie.

Thor pencha la tête en avant pendant qu'une larme fugace coula sur sa joue. Il était en train de perdre tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme d'Asgard, mais il était en vie, encore en vie et ça, ce n'était pas si mal. La vie c'était l'espoir. Ils voulaient un gladiateur ? Il allait leur donner un gladiateur et quand il aurait récupérer cette télécommande, il montrerait à tout le monde qu'avec ou sans ses cheveux longs, il était toujours Thor Odinson, dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre, protecteur des Neuf Royaumes.


	2. Croire aux présages

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

_**THOR RAGNAROK**_

**Affronter des légions d'ennemis effrayait moins Thor que la perspective de se faire couper les cheveux.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Présage".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Croire aux présages_**

Les prophéties, les malédictions, les visions, les augures, les prédictions, les divinations, les anathèmes, les présages, les auspices et le signes… Tout cela, quelque soit le terme que l'on choisisse, tout cela revêtait une grande importance dans la société asgardienne. Il y avait des guerriers solides et courageux, de la magie plus ou moins forte, plus on moins détestée, mais la puissance des symboles et de tout ce spiritisme était au centre de la vie de chacun des habitants.

Loki le savait depuis l'enfance, comme il savait que peu à peu, prophétie après prophétie, le gens avaient ressenti de la méfiance envers lui… une défiance constante qui venait d'un cauchemar qui le suivait depuis son enfance et qui avait fini par être révélé à tous : il serait la cause de la fin de toute vie… Il déclencherai le Ragnarök…

C'était déroutant et étrange parce que le jeune homme ne se sentait pas rempli de haine à ce point et il en fallait de la haine pour détruire tout un monde… Pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Il en fallait de la haine pour détruire son monde, celui qui l'avait vu grandir, celui qui avait des défauts sans doute, mais qui était le sien, cette terre à laquelle il appartenait…

Cette terre à laquelle il avait cru appartenir… Après son passage désastreux sur Jotunheim, il avait commencé à croire un peu plus aux présages. Il n'était pas asgardien, il n'était qu'un de ces jötnar, un monstre effrayant et sans âme. Loki d'Asgard n'aurait rien fait à ces terres, mais Loki de Jotunheim, pouvait très bien tout détruire. Il ne lui fallait qu'une raison valable de le faire.

Et tout le monde s'était appliqué à lui donner des raisons de le faire. Thor avait été aveugle à sa douleur. Frigga n'avait posé sur lui qu'un regard rempli de pitié. Odin l'avait renié et condamné sans même descendre de son trône. Oui, tous, tour à tour, ils lui avaient donné une bonne raison de mettre en scène ces mauvais présages et de tout détruire, mais il ne l'avait pas fait…

Malgré sa déception et sa douleur, il n'avait même pas pu tuer Odin, alors détruire ce monde était impensable.

Impensable jusqu'à ce moment précis…

Loki se tenait debout devant la flamme éternelle, la couronne de Surtur à la main. Ses doigts tremblaient, son cœur battait vite, trop vite, et cela ne venait pas de sa course effrénée à travers le palais pour gagner les caves.

Non !

S'il faisait ce geste, s'il déposait cette couronne dans les flammes, il donnerait vie aux présages qui le poursuivaient depuis son enfance. Il déclencherait le Ragnarök et il détruirait tout… tout ce qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois. Alors, il hésitait. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment endosser le rôle de celui qui avait tout détruit ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à l'assumer ?

Oui !

Parce qu'il allait détruire ce monde, mais pas par folie ou par haine… Il allait déclencher le Ragnarök pour sauver les habitants, sauver son frère… L'important n'était pas Asgard, c'était son peuple…

Alors, il maîtrisa ses tremblements et posa la couronne dans les flammes en souriant légèrement. Les diseuses de mauvais présage s'étaient trompées. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il était Loki Odinson et il allait les sauver en détruisant ce qui restait de ce monde à l'agonie.


	3. Ce que je suis

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

_**THOR 1**_

**Un nom, un seul nom et toute une vie qui bascule**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 h du FoF 2019 sur le prompt "_La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même_".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Ce que je suis_**

Jotun… Le mot m'avait frappé plus brutalement que la plus violente des gifles, plus mortellement que la lame d'un poignard acéré s'enfonçant entre mes côtes pour déchirer mon cœur… Jotun… Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Je ne pouvais pas être ce genre de monstre. Oh, je savais bien que je devais être différent, mais de là à être l'un de ces monstres, l'un de ces jotnar dont la simple mention terrifie tous les enfants d'Asgard sans pourtant en avoir vu un seul de leur vie.

C'est peut-être ça le pire. C'est un nom terrifiant, haï, maudit… Le nom d'une chose abjecte et sans âme abhorrer par tout un chacun dans une logique que je ne peux qu'approuver.

Ils sont barbares, sanguinaires, brutaux et je suis l'un d'entre eux. Moi qui me voyait instruit et civilisé, je ne suis qu'un des monstres qui peuplaient les histoires racontées par ma mère quand j'avais du mal à m'endormir. Des montres qui m'effrayaient au point de me cacher sous mes couvertures…

Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar. C'est irréel ! Je ne peux pas être un monstre ! Je me sens différent, je me suis toujours senti différent, mais je ne me sens pas monstrueux et pourtant, je ne peux nier la vérité.

Ma peau qui devient bleue à leur contact et les mots de cet homme que j'ai toujours pris pour mon père sont en train de remettre les choses en place. Je ne suis pas un humain, je suis une bête.

Si cela vient à se savoir, je sais comment vont réagir les gens autour de moi. Ils vont fuir. Ils vont me montrer du doigt, se moquer de moi ou plutôt en être effrayé. Parce qu'en fait ce n'est pas le dégoût qui prime lorsqu'on parle de Jotnar, c'est la peur.

Une peur viscérale qu'on inculque à chaque enfant d'Asgard. Depuis l'enfance on nous répète que les Jotnar sont des monstres, qu'il faut en avoir peur alors j'en ai peur… et c'est bien ça le pire. Je me retrouve à avoir peur de moi-même.

Je me demande même pourquoi on m'a donné cette peur. Est-ce qu'ils avaient oublié ce que j'étais ou est-ce que c'était pour jouer avec moi ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je souffre. J'ai tellement mal et… j'ai peur…

Quand ma peau devient bleue, j'ai peur et j'ai une terrible envie de mourir. Je sens que je me mets à trembler, que je pleure, que je hurle. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Il faut que toute ma détresse sorte de mes tripes et elle sort de manière violente, viscérale.

Et cet homme, cet homme qui a voulu jouer maladroitement le rôle de mon père, il tremble, il faiblit, il s'écroule… Est-ce qu'il comprend enfin qu'il a élevé un monstre ? Est-ce qu'il le regrette ? Est-ce que c'est autre chose ? Je ne sais pas, mais il s'écroule et j'ai peur… J'ai paradoxalement peur de le perdre, lui qui m'a menti toute ma vie, mais j'ai aussi peur de le toucher, peur que mes doigts effleurent sa joue… Parce que je suis un monstre, un vrai monstre et que je pourrais lui faire du mal sans même le vouloir.

Alors je hurle. Je hurle pour appeler la Garde et j'ai peur. Peur pour lui, mais peur aussi qu'ils comprennent ce que je suis… un croquemitaine, un monstre de cauchemar, un jotnar…

Le nom m'écorche la bouche, il me fait mal. Il me fait peur. Non il me terrifie et il me paralyse. Regardez-moi ! Je n'ose même plus toucher mon père. Et si mes doigts devenaient bleus ? Et si mon côté monstrueux ressortait ? Et si je les tuais tous comme le monstre que je suis.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis hagard, perdu et terrifié, mais la porte s'ouvre et les garde déboule dans la salle.

Je me fige une fraction de seconde. Est-ce qu'ils voient que je suis ce monstre eux aussi ? Apparemment non… Il n'y a que moi pour le moment, parce que je suis le seul à comprendre que ce nom me définie et je tremble.

Est-ce que c'est ça mon destin ? Faire naître peur et méfiance chez les autres ? Je ne sais, Je ne sais plus… Je suis perdu.

Je suis un monstre. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est le nom qui détrime ma race. C'est comme ça.

Jotun…

Monstre…

Jotun…

Monstre…

Cette ritournelle tourne dans ma tête à me rendre fou, mais je ne peux aller contre les faits, contre ce mot et sa définition.

Monstre je suis né…

Monstre j'ai grandi…

Monstre je veux mourir…


	4. Je veillerais toujours sur toi

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

_**AVENGERS INFINITY WAR**_

**Même dans la mort, je serais là.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 h du FoF 2019 sur le prompt "****Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors même si je venais à mourir, je continuerais éternellement à veiller sur toi**.**".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Je veillerais toujours sur toi_**

Il y a des choses que toute la souffrance du monde, ne pourra plus changé. Enfin, j'ai envie de croire que tout cela ne pourra plus changer. Surtout que tout ce qui est en train de se passer c'est irrémédiablement ma faute. Si j'étais parti loin, il m'aurait poursuivi, mais vous auriez été protégé.

La moitié de notre peuple ne serait pas en train de geindre et d'agoniser à ses pieds. Si j'étais parti tu aurais été dessus, mais tu ne serais pas là à souffrir, étendu sur le sol, blessé, brisé par sa poigne.

Bien sûr tes bras m'auraient manqué et je me serais sans doute perdu à errer tout seul, mais cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. J'aurais été ma seule victime. Alors que là, je suis en train d'entraîner dans la mort des centaines de personnes innocentes.

J'ai recommencé finalement… J'ai encore une fois laissé passer mes envies et mon bonheur avant celui des autres et je sais qu'il est capable de vous tuer tous, juste pour m'atteindre… Cela me scie les jambes et me terrifie, mais je ne flancherais pas. Je dois trouver un moyen de te sauver.

Après tout, je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors même si je venais à mourir, je continuerais éternellement à veiller sur toi… et c'est ce que je vais faire…

On avait un créneau une fraction de seconde après que je lui eusse lancé le Tesseract pour nous enfuir à deux, mais tu as refusé d'abandonner tes amis et moi…

Eh bien je ne t'abandonnerais pas… plus cette fois…

Il veut tuer l'un des deux héritiers d'Asgard ? Eh bien alors qu'il me tue ! Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis prêt. Je mérite la mort depuis longtemps. Il faut juste que je donne le change, que je lui fasse croire que j'ai perdu la tête au point de devenir idiot et irréfléchi.

Il sera énervé, frustré et il passera sa colère sur moi. Il me tuera et toi. Toi tu seras libre.

Je ne sais pas si tu me pleureras cette fois, toi qui m'a pleuré deux fois alors que c'était faux, mais peu importe, tu seras libre, enfin libre et loin de lui et moi… moi je te promets que même de Helheim, je serais là pour te guider… Je veillerais sur toi grand frère, je te le promets.

Pardonne-moi juste pour t'avoir menti une dernière fois, une fois de trop. Ne pense pas à moi avec trop de haine, parce que moi je ne penserais qu'à ton pardon et à ton affection quand il m'ôtera la vie.

Reprend le combat et n'oublie pas. Même si je ne suis plus à tes côtés, je continuerais à veiller sur toi.

Pardon…

Adieu…

Je t'aime…


	5. Demain n'arrivera jamais

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

_**AVENGERS INFINITY WAR**_

**Au moins j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait plus faire de promesse.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 h du FoF 2019 sur le prompt "Demain n'arrivera jamais****".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Demain n'arrivera jamais_**

La plupart du temps, les gens pensent que je ne suis qu'une brute sans cerveau, tout juste bon à faire joujou avec son marteau. A un moment, j'ai eu envie de leur dire que j'étais bien plus que cela et puis, j'ai fini par lâcher l'affaire.

S'ils veulent me voir comme ça, je ne peux pas les empêcher. Alors j'aime bien en rajouter. C'est facile de jouer les benêts, plus personne ne se méfie de vous. Ils vous croient trop bête pour comprendre. Du coup, cela vous donne un avantage. Vous avez un coup d'avance sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Après ce qu'il faut c'est jouer les bonnes cartes au bon moment pour mettre votre adversaire K.O. Je pensais que c'était bon cette fois.

Détruire Asgard pour sauver son peuple. L'air abasourdi de mon frère m'avait montré que j'avais raison. C'était cela la bonne tactique !

Et j'avais raison. Le peuple était en vie, le royaume détruit, mais le peuple était en vie et les mots de mon père raisonnaient dans ma tête : « Asgard ce n'est pas un lieu, c'est son peuple ».

L'essentiel était préservé. La douleur de perdre son monde nous affecte tous, moi aussi bien sûr, mais les asgardiens sont forts et nous allons reprendre. Nous allons bâtir un nouveau monde, une nouvelle Asgard ! Et je sais déjà où !

C'est amusant d'ailleurs de voir combien cette idée rend Loki mal à l'aise. Il sautille d'un pied sur l'autre. Il est réellement angoissé à l'idée de remettre un pied sur Midgard. J'aime bien jouer sur sa peur, c'est un peu un juste retour des choses, mais à un moment, quand j'ai vu que ce n'était vraiment pas exagéré, quand j'ai compris qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir partir seul de son côté, j'ai cessé de le titiller. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et je lui avais fait la même promesse qu'à tous les autres.

Et pourtant là, tout de suite, je comprends que j'ai eu tour, que j'ai voulu en faire trop et que je n'aurais jamais dû faire de promesses. C'était trop anticipé. Je me suis laissé porter. J'aurais dû attendre. Moi qui leur ai promis une nouvelle terre, une Nouvelle Asgard, des lendemains meilleurs, je sais que c'est faux.

L'appareil gigantesque, les cris de détresse, les hurlements de douleur, tout est en train de s'embrouiller dans ma tête et il en ressort une boule au ventre que je ne pourrais jamais faire passer.

Je leur avais promis des lendemains ensoleillés et heureux.

C'est faux !

C'est la mort et l'ombre qui nous attendent.

C'est faux !

Au moins j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire de promesses...

Menteur !

Demain n'arrivera jamais…


	6. Ne plus vouloir tomber

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

_**THOR RAGNAROK**_

**Un élan de rage, de colère et de frustration frappa Loki lorsqu'il percuta le sol du Sanctuaire de Stephen Strange…**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Tomber".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Ne plus vouloir tomber_**

Un élan de rage, de colère et de frustration frappa Loki lorsqu'il percuta le sol du Sanctuaire de Stephen Strange… Ce sorcier dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité à ce moment là, mais qu'il était prêt à tuer sur le champ tellement il était énervé par son attitude et sa désinvolture à son égard.

\- Je tombe depuis une demi-heure !

Bouillant de rage, Loki bondit sur ses pieds, frémissant légèrement et faisant apparaître ses dagues. Cet homme, ce maudit sorcier humain avait osé lui faire ça ! A lui ! Il l'avait expédié dans cette chute sans fin comme pour se débarrasser de lui ! Cette chute ! Cette effroyable chute qui lui en rappelait une autre tout aussi longue mais dont la chute avait été plus douloureuse… Les aspérités rugueuse de l'astéroïde transformé en vaisseau avait meurtri son dos et les coups de pieds à son arrivée, brisés ses côtes.

Loki sentit plus de rage monter en lui. Quand il avait senti le sort, juste avant qu'il ne soit aspiré, il avait ressenti une point de panique et il avait raison, parce que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et qu'il était tombé… brutalement… Une chute en rappelant une autre et la terreur qui s'était emparé de lui à l'idée que ce piège vienne de Maw… Il lui avait fait comprendre par l'intermédiaire de l'Autre que l'univers ne serait pas assez grand pour qu'il leur échappe. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'ils le retrouvaient, quelque chose de bien pire que les tortures et la mort… Il avait cru que c'était eux, que tout allait recommencer, mais ce n'était que ce magicien terrien de pacotille et il allait lui payer la montée de frayeur qui le faisait trembler encore un peu.

Loki fit un pas en avant, écoutant à peine son frère le sermonnant rien qu'en soupirant son prénom et en levant une main

\- Loki…

Non, cela ne suffirait pas. Il allait se venger. Le jeune homme bondit en avant, mais le sorcier terrien ouvrit un portail et Loki bascula à l'avant, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois étalé à plat ventre sur le sol. Cette fois la colère le fit totalement bouillir. S'il mettait la main sur ce sorcier, il allait lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on traitait de la sorte.


	7. Le sacrifice d'une Reine

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

**Ceci est le deuxième Tome parce que j'ai jugé raisonnable de m'arrêter à 50 chapitres par recueils. Donc nous sommes repartis avec de nouveaux textes pour de nouvelles Nuit du FOF**

_**THOR THE DARK WORLD**_

**Devenir Reine avait fini par la faire changer, aujourd'hui, elle refusait de continuer dans cette voie. **

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Reine".**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Le sacrifice d'une reine_**

L'ennemi était là, aux portes du palais. Avec son bouclier d'invisibilité, il avait réussi à se rapprocher bien plus près que n'importe quels adversaires depuis de nombreuses années. Frigga elle-même ne les avait senti que tardivement et elle savait ce qu'ils venaient chercher : L'Ether…

La perspective de laisser Malekith s'emparer d'un tel pouvoir était inenvisageable, mais ses guerriers étaient brutaux et barbares. Odin lui avait ordonné de se barricader, de se cacher et de ne pas participer à l'affrontement, mais la Reine ne voulu plus se cacher.

Au fil des années, la princesses guerrière de Vanaheim s'était laissé enfermer dans un carcan doré. Elle avait perdu de sa splendeur, de sa flamboyance pour devenir une Reine adepte de la politique et des apparences. Deux préoccupations qui lui avait fait faire des erreurs et entraînaient la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Au nom de la politique, elle avait encouragé la compétition malsaine entre ses deux fils initiés par leur père. Chacun avait son champion et tous deux ne s'étaient plus préoccupés du bonheur de leurs fils, mais de l'image que chacun renvoyait. Quand Thor avait été banni, bien évidemment qu'elle avait fait remarqué bruyamment à son époux que c'était une folie, mais quand il était tombé dans le sommeil, elle avait jeté Loki sur le devant de la scène… Lui qui ne voulait pas de ce trône, elle l'avait assise dessus pour qu'il la rendre fière, balayant d'un revers de la main les troubles de cet enfant qu'elle aimait et qui ne savait plus où il en était. Une vraie mère n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. Elle aurait dû commencer par prendre le temps de lui parler, par le rassurer, par écouter et comprendre ses peurs, mais elle l'avait mis sur le trône, renforçant l'animosité de certains à son encontre et le laissant se débattre seul avec ses peurs de n'être qu'un monstre…

Pour la politique et les apparences, elle l'avait sacrifié… Pire, malgré les échos de ses douleurs, il lui avait fallu des mois avant de comprendre qu'il était encore en vie, mais qu'il avait sombré dans la folie… Par un sursaut d'amour maternel qui avait repoussé la femme politique qu'elle était devenue, elle lui avait évité la décapitation et espérait secrètement que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé avec le temps. Si la guerrière était devenue une Reine froide et calculatrice, le jeune guerrier était devenu un Roi autoritaire et intransigeant.

Plus jeune, Odin aurait compris que l'amour que portait Thor à sa jeune mortelle était vrai et sincère. Il aurait compris que son fils, totalement déboussolé, lui aussi, par tout ce qui s'était passé en peu de temps, avait besoin d'affection, de tendresse et de sa présence. Il n'aurait pas été si critique et cynique. Il n'aurait pas fait comprendre que sa mort ou son sacrifice ne représentait rien. Frigga avait compris ce que son fils voyait en elle. Il avait besoin de reprendre pied avec la réalité, de comprendre mieux où était sa place. Elle l'avait fait mûrir, changer. Il l'aimait et cela était suffisant pour la Reine, suffisant pour qu'elle passe outre les ordres de son époux et qu'elle refuse de se terrer. Non, elle allait la protéger. Il était temps qu'elle fasse ressortir la guerrière de Vanaheim, même si elle sentait que c'était la mort qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Au moins, elle serait en paix avec elle-même !

D'un geste rapide, Frigga ouvrit donc son coffre et empoigna son ancienne épée de combat. Dans un réflexe, elle la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était bon de retrouver celle qu'elle était vraiment.

D'un claquement bruyant, elle referma le coffre, dissimula sa lame dans sa manche et se dirigea vers Jane qu'elle empoigna par un bras.

\- Suivez-moi et faites tout ce que je vous dis de faire sans vous soucier du reste !


	8. Jalousie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne ****surprendra**** personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

**Ceci est le deuxième Tome parce que j'ai jugé raisonnable de m'arrêter à 50 chapitres par recueils.**

_**THOR**_

**Devenir Reine avait fini par la faire changer, aujourd'hui, elle refusait de continuer dans cette voie. **

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Atelier des Sentiments du discord de L'Enfer de Dante.**

**Thème de 20 h : Jalousie**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**Jalousie**_

_« La jalousie met un homme en fureur, et il est sans pitié au jour de sa vengeance »_

_Le livre de proverbes de Salomon 6,34 IVème av J.-C._

De la fureur… oui certainement… C'était ce qu'il en été venu à ressentir, là, juste là… Dans ce palais en liesse hurlant les exploits de son frère… Ce frère grand, imposant, lumineux dans l'ombre duquel il avait grandi. Le plus frustrant, c'était qu'il ne voulait même pas réellement de tous ces honneurs… Non, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était un regard de son père ou un geste de son frère… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était fait à l'indifférence du premier. Il voyait bien que son père ne voyait pas en lui un héritier digne de son nom, pourtant il ne déméritait pas… Il était habile en parole et en acte. Il charmait leurs adversaires par le verbe, il maîtrisait des sorts que peu de sorciers osaient à peine évoquer et, contrairement aux idées reçus, il était un atout dans un combat.

Il savait encaisser, se battre et riposter. Sur le champ de bataille, il ne déméritait pas, mais les honneurs n'étaient pas pour lui. Peu importait qu'il ait sauvé de justesse ce frère trop fonceur pour voir le danger. Chaque victoire ne comptait que pour Thor. Tant pis, ça il aurait presque pu l'accepter tant que Thor le savait, tant qu'il lui adressait un sourire de remerciement, une petite tape sur l'épaule, tant qu'il était là pour lui, mais ça aussi il l'avait perdu…

Le fossé était devenu trop grand entre les deux frères, ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Thor avait changé. Il était orgueilleux, imbus de lui-même, fanfaron… Tant de choses qui n'étaient pas lui… Loki le connaissait. Il était intelligent, un brin naïf, un peu trop idéaliste et toujours attentif aux autres… Des qualités qui auraient fait de lui un bon Roi, mais qu'il avait perdues… Le Thor qui se pavanait sous son regard en ce moment était odieux et Loki, après le chagrin et l'amer constat d'avoir perdu son frère, en avait ressenti une violente jalousie. Comment leur père pouvait-il penser que tous ces travers feraient de lui un bon Roi ? C'était faux ! Quel talent il avait à part celui de faire se pâmer les filles d'un regard appuyé, d'ingurgiter des litres d'hydromel et de faire tourner son marteau pour afficher sa supposée puissance. Oui… la jalousie et la haine avaient germé, étouffant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son frère, enfermant son cœur dans une cage de rage destructrice. Thor rêvait à son couronnement ? A l'apogée de sa gloire ? A ce jour qui ferait de lui la personne la plus adulée d'Asgard ?

Loki allait le faire redescendre de plusieurs marches. Il allait lui montrer qu'il ne méritait pas cet honneur, qu'il n'en avait ni l'étoffe, ni les capacités nécessaires…

Le jeune dieu, totalement consumé par cette jalousie mue en rage n'avait juste pas comprit que si l'amour était le frère de la jalousie… Cette jalousie était un mal dont personne ne sortait indemne…


End file.
